


Gods of Thunder

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thor as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Your daughter is terrified of Thunder.  Which is troublesome, considering she causes it to happen in the first place.





	Gods of Thunder

There was a rumble in the distance.  Just the natural phenomenon caused by the rapid expansion of air when it it is superheated by lightning passing through it.  Sometimes it wasn’t natural; it was an announcement.  Now it was just a storm.  Far off and moving towards you.

A second crack.  This one louder and slightly closer.  Your daughter runs into your bedroom and throws herself in bed with you.  At first you think she might be excited.  That the sound of the thunder is her way of knowing her father has returned and she has come to find him.  When you see her face.  The terror written on her features, you know that’s not the case.

You wrap your arms around her tiny frame.  Remembering she is only two and maybe she hasn’t yet made the link between that sound and her father.  That maybe it’s just a loud noise to her.

“Katrin, what’s the matter?”  You soothe, hugging her against you.

There is another loud crack and Katrin starts crying.  Her tears are accompanied by the arrival of the rain.  “Make the noise stop.”  She whimpers.  “Mommy, pwease.”

“Shhh… it’s just the Thunder, sweetheart.  It won’t hurt you.  Not ever.”   You coo, rocking her against you.

The room lights up as a flash of lightning hits alarmingly close.  The growl of the accompanying thunder happens not long after it.

Katrin starts sobbing loudly.  “Make it stop.  Make it stop.”  She pushes her face against you, like she’s trying to hide.  As she cries the rain picks up.  Hammering down on the roof.

“Thor, I need you.”  You mutter under your breath.  “Katrin, sweetheart.  It won’t hurt you.  It’s just the sound of the storm.  You have nothing to fear from the weather.”

She is inconsolable.  Her tears come harder and she just wails.  The more she cries the harder it rains.  The lightning and thunder start getting closer and more frequent so that your house shakes.

It’s then you realize; Katrin is doing this.  The weather is responding to her own fear.

“Heimdall, if you’re watching; I need him here.”  You implore to the sky.

The storm continues to rage.  All you can do is just rock your daughter and hope she tires out before it does any real damage.

There is a deafening crack and Katrin screams.   What follows is silence.  You hear your front door open and heavy footsteps up the hall.  Thor steps into your room, Mjölnir in hand.

“What is all this noise?”  He bellows, announcing his arrival.

Katrin falls silent and looks up at him blinking.  Her face changes from fear to delight.  She lets you go and rushes to her father.  “Daddy!”  She squeals launching herself into his arms.

“Hello, my princess.”  He says, swinging her around and pulling her against his broad chest.  He climbs onto the bed next to you and places Mjölnir beside him.  “Good evening, lover.”  He cradles your jaw in his large palm and kisses you.  “Heimdall sent word that you needed me.”

“Katrin is scared of the sound of thunder.”  You explain.

Thor roars with laughter and lifts Katrin over his head.  “Is that true, my little warrior?  You fear the very thing that gives your father his strength?”

Katrin giggles and stretches out like she’s flying, all her previous troubles forgotten.

“That’s not all.”  You say.  “It looks like she might take after you more than me.  The more scared she got, the louder the storm was.”

Thor’s face turns grave and he pulls Katrin down into his arms again stroking his large hand over her head.  Almost engulfing it completely.  He looks at you and then down at the small figure on his lap.

“Katrin Thórisdóttir,” he says.  “You are a daughter of Thor.  God and destined ruler of Asgard.  One day you too may sit on the throne, ruling your people.  People of all the nine realms will know your name.  Not only as the true princess and goddess that you are, but also as a brave warrior who even the weather bends to serve.”

Katrin looks up at her father, her eyes are already becoming heavy.  “Pwincess.”   She murmurs.

“That’s right.  And even the clouds will serve you.  You will know they’re there for they will call to you like this.”  A low rumble filled the air.  A static charge makes your hair follicles stand on end.

“Hewwo, cwouds.”  Katrin squeaks.

Thor chuckles and adjusts her in his lap so he’s cradling her.  “They will announce your arrival to others so your friends and allies know to find you, while your enemies will know to run in fear.”

There is a flash of lightening and a loud crack from outside.  Katrin jumps and starts giggling.  Thor leans down and kisses her brow.  She reaches up to him and runs her tiny hands through his beard.

“When you are afraid and sleep is eluding you, it will soothe you into a restful slumber.”  The rain picks up again.  It’s a heavy but steady downpour.  Making a steady thrumming sound on the roof.

“You hear it whisper to you, Katrin.  Telling you you’re safe and it will protect you?”  Thor whispers.

Katrin closes her eyes and nods her head.  Thor starts to sing.   _“Sofðu unga ástin mín. Úti regnið grætur.  Mamma geymir gullin þín, gamla leggi og völuskrín.  Við skulum ekki vaka um dimmar nætur.”_

By the end of the first verse Katrin is asleep.  Thor gets up and carries her to her own bed.  While he’s gone you lift Mjölnir from your bed and place it on the floor.  The brief moment you hold it, you feel that surge of power travel through you, dancing over your skin that always accompanies picking it up.  The call that tells that while you are worthy, you aren’t needed while it’s true owner still has his worth.

You lay back down on your pillow and pull your covers up, listening to the rain.  Thor returns and starts stripping off his clothes.  “I think it might be time for you both to join me in Asgard.  If she has manifested powers that means I have sired a demi-god; not a mortal. This realm will not be safe for her.”

You sigh.  You had been reluctant for her to go.  He had already told you that bringing you to Asgard was forbidden, so doing so would mean you weren’t welcomed warmly.  For her sake you would though.  “If that’s what you think is best.”

“It is.”  He climbs into bed with you and kisses you deeply.  You wrap you hands around his neck.  “I have missed you, lover.  That is another good reason to join me in Asgard, don’t you think?”

“I can think of worse reasons.”  You say, running your hands down his broad chest.

He looks around the bed and then down at you.  “Where’s Mjölnir?”

You point beside the bed and he laughs.   “It always scares me that you are able to move it so easily.”

You raise your eyebrows at him.  “Move it?  I can lift it.  Just admit I’m worthy already.”

Thor smiles hovering his mouth over yours.  His hair falls around his face.  You stare up into his clear blue eyes.  “You are most definitely worthy.”  He says and brings his lips to yours.


End file.
